


Days Gone By

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Series: What the Heart Wants [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Reagan Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: AU of episode 6x11. A book, a decision, some laughs, and a date.
Relationships: Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan & Erin Reagan-Boyle, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan, Joseph Reagan & Jamie Reagan
Series: What the Heart Wants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688077
Kudos: 13





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This one branches out from the episode a lot more than some of the others. But there's Jamko cuteness, Reagan Family feels and fun!

At the end of a midnight tour there was nothing Jamie love more than crawling into bed with his girlfriend and sleeping for a solid six hours. He usually never even noticed when Eddie would inevitably get up to go about her day, he was that tired. He was hoping that today would be no exception.

He crept into her still dark apartment at six forty-five and kicked off his shoes quietly. He had left the precinct in sweats and a hoodie, so he made straight for his girlfriend’s room. He nudged open the door and found her sprawled over the bed, per usual. Unless he was with her, even sometimes when he was with her, his girl was a bed hog. 

Jamie shucked off his hoodie and edged closer to the bed. He leaned down and gently shook his girlfriend’s shoulder. Sleepy blues cracked open only long enough to see him and a small smile slid over her face as she scooted around to make room for him. As soon as there was room, Eddie held out her arms, making grabby hands. He chuckled, exhaustion tinting the laugh and crawled in next to her. 

The minute his body hit the mattress, Eddie wove herself around him, sighing happily as she nuzzled into his chest. He pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arm around her, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take over; he knew it wouldn’t take long. 

However, unlike usual, a few hours later he woke up when Eddie’s phone wouldn’t stop it’s excessive ringing. He could hear the shower running so he reached for it. It stopped ringing as he grabbed it, but the screen showed a few missed calls from her partner. Just as it had before, it started ringing again, so he answered it knowing it had to be important. 

“Hey Welch.” His voice was scratchy from sleep, and he rubbed a tired hand over his eyes before pushing himself up into a semi-seated position on the bed. 

“Hey Reagan. Where’s your girl at? We caught one she’s gonna be thrilled over and I was trying to get in touch with her.” He heard the shower click off as her partner finished speaking. “Should be out in a few minutes. What’d you guys catch?” 

“An undercover op. Eddie’s been lobbying this instructor for one for about a month. Well he’s giving us a chance. We do well he may very well become our Rabi.” Jamie’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, it was too early and he was too tired to really understand what the other guy was saying. “Have her call me back ASAP Reagan. There’s no need to swing by the precinct. We are in plain clothes on this one. I’ll clock her in, the CO’s know so we will be golden. I’ll pick her up in bout a half an hour so we can relieve the other guys at the end of their tour.” 

Before he could give an affirmative, Welch hung up, clearly jazzed about this assignment. A moment later Eddie stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her, and she noticed his confused expression, her phone in his hand and the fact that he was awake at all. 

“Morning lambchop. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She leaned over him to place a kiss to his lips in greeting and he returned it. “You didn’t, Welch did.” Jamie passed her the phone and she frowned at the number of missed calls. “I mean the guy is always early to the house but I’m not late so what gives. Four calls in under ten minutes is a bit excessive.” 

“You caught an assignment. Undercover or something.” He watched her face light up and he sighed. He knew how badly Eddie wanted to make detective, and he was hopeful that she would since she was no longer linked with him, not in a work related way anyway. He fervently hoped that he and the family name didn’t hold her back. Eddie deserved to be able to do whatever she wanted and it was obvious she wanted to make detective in the next few years. However, that didn’t stop the inevitable worry that always crept in. 

“Welch said he’d swing by in half an hour. It’s a plain clothes thing.” Eddie nodded, her fingers flying over her keyboard, no doubt demanding an explanation from someone awake enough to really give one. 

As if she read his mind she smiled at him softly. “Go back to sleep Jamie. I’ll be quiet.” He tugged her down for another kiss and he whispered against her lips, “I’d rather you just be careful.” Her blue eyes were soft when they blinked open after he kissed her. “Always, now go back to sleep Reagan. You look exhausted.” 

He nodded sleepily and slipped back under the covers, the smell of her body wash and the taste of her on his lips made it very easy for him to slide back into slumber, even with her changing less than four feet away from him. He was too tired to do much beside succumb back to sleep. 

Thirty minutes later he faintly registered a whispered goodbye and a kiss on his forehead as his girlfriend left for work, but he just as quickly faded back into dreamland. 

** 

He woke up that afternoon to find a voicemail and a few text messages on his phone. The voicemail was from his grandfather, who did not understand texting and rarely even left voicemails unless he thought it was important. He opened it, wondering what was important enough for his grandfather to leave one today. 

“Jameson, I would appreciate your help with something. Your father has come into some information and seems uncertain of what to do about it. Would you be willing to come over for drinks tonight in case he needs some advice? You are a more learned man than I on this one and could be helpful. Please let me know.” 

It was hilarious how formal his grandfather always was on the phone, but he immediately hit the redial button, his curiosity winning out. His grandpa picked up after only a few rings. “Hey pop.” 

“Jamie, good I was hoping you would call. What do you say, a few drinks and cards tonight?” Jamie laughed. “Sure pops, though I may not be much fun, I’m coming off a midnight and have a midday tomorrow.” His grandfather hummed. “Well this shouldn’t take long. Listen, your father’s old partner, Lenny? He’s in the process of publishing a book, and I think your father is stuck on what to do. Advice from someone who both walks the beat and walked a courtroom may be helpful on this one.” 

“I don’t know how much help I will be but I can certainly try Pop. What time were you thinking?” 

“8pm and don’t be late!” With that, Pop hung up the phone, making Jamie chuckle as he went to check the other text messages on his phone. 

D: Apparently Jack is now getting into fights at school. Thought he was supposed to be my boy scout like you : P 

E: Not sure how late this is going to be but I’ll call you later. It’s a good gig that will hopefully help anyway! XOXO 

Jack: Uncle Jamie, I think I want your advice. 

Jamie laughed at his brother, who shouldn’t be surprised that Jack and Sean were scrappy. They had Danny for a father after all. Jamie knew for a fact that they play fought in Danny’s living room many nights after homework. He knew what Linda’s response to this would be and he suspected he knew Danny’s but he was interested in the fact that Jack was coming to him. But it also meant he had to walk the fine line between an uncle’s advice and infringing on his parents’ wishes.

But before he dealt with his family problems, his brain jumped to Eddie and this case. He wondered what it was for. Though he was happy for her, and it was always nice to see her so jazzed up about things. He remembered now what he didn’t that morning when he had been talking to Welch. 

Eddie had done an undercover training course a few weekends ago at the academy and she had been super interested in detective work again afterwards. She had also spoken pretty highly of a few of the TO’s, which was good news for his dad, but worrisome for Jamie. He knew that he worried about getting involved in police matters and gatherings far more than he should, but it was side effect of learning what had been behind Joe’s death, and, now that he thought about it, something he had to figure out how to talk to Eddie about. 

He knew that there was a lot of residual things from Joe’s death, and Vinny’s, that he never dealt with, but he was usually alright enough to keep it from affecting his life. He just didn’t want those two events changing or hurting his relationship with her. 

Jamie made a mental note to self to talk to Eddie about Joe and Vinny more, so that she would understand when warning flags went up in his head it wasn’t because of her, it was because of other things. 

He then switched back to his nephew. That, for the moment was the problem he could fix. So he texted his brother back. 

J: Jack wants to talk. I’ll pick him up from school if your cool with that? 

He had about an hour and a half before the boys would be out of school, so he hoped that Danny was checking his phone amidst whatever case he was working today. While he waited he hoped in the shower and washed the stress of the midnight tour and any lingering exhaustion away. When he exited the shower he was cognizant of the fact that he would be seeing both his father and grandfather later, so despite the pull, he left the sweatpants in their drawer, instead slipping into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he did so he heard his phone chime and prayed it was his brother. 

D: Sure. Maybe you can talk to him better than we could, one nerd to another. 

J: Haha very funny. I’ll tell him I got pick up. Whose getting Sean? 

D: Linda. Thanks kid. 

Jamie rolled his eyes and made another mental note to self: find a way to get Danny to stop calling him his kid brother. He was no longer twelve and it was incredibly annoying. But for now, he let it slide. Instead he tracked down his keys and one of his old Harvard hoodies, sent one last text and headed out the door. 

J: Spending some time with my Pop tonight, but still want to hear all about it. Maybe tomorrow? 

** 

Jamie wasn’t surprised when he nephew climbed into his car, still sporting a shiner. His glasses didn’t do much to hide the damage either. “Hi uncle Jamie.” Jack closed the door, shoving his backpack to his feet and buckling in. 

“Hey Jack. How’s the eye?” 

He caught his nephew’s shrug as he glanced to him side mirror to merge into traffic. “It’s alright. It’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you though.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jack nodded. “Yeah, dad says that you and I are a lot alike right? Well I thought maybe you would have better advice for me then mom or dad. Mom wants me to nark on the guy and I can’t do that, it will just make things worse. Dad says don’t fight him but stand up for myself and what does that even mean?” 

Jamie chuckled, “that was your dad trying not to get in trouble with your mom. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

“This guy has been cheating off of me all semester, taking the best things from my lunch and calling it a nerd tax. So I gave him some wrong answers for a test and he found out. He hit me in the courtyard with everyone watching. He’s some big football player type that thinks because I wear glasses and read I’m a nerd.” 

Jamie frowned, understanding how hard it could be to be in high school, the same way Danny never could. He had been more popular than Jamie had. Joe to. Then Jamie had come along and been smaller and more bookish than either of his brothers before him and while the teachers had breathed a sigh of relief, he had felt like the student body was close to eating him alive some days. He had learned how to stand up for himself, from Danny and Joe, but he knew that the kid came to him for advice that didn’t sound like it came from his dad or Linda. 

“That’s pretty harsh. Has anyone else been dealing with this to?” If it was one, it was usually many. “A couple of the marching band kids. The ones that make the top of the Honor Roll every quarter. But I think one of them snitched because he gets it worse than everyone else now, which is why I don’t want to do this mom’s way.” 

“Well I can understand that Jack, but sometimes it is a good idea to let adults in on what’s going on before something gets dangerous. But if you don’t feel comfortable telling and you promise that nothing has gotten to violent, we can figure out another strategy.” 

“Besides getting hit for trying to stand up to them it hasn’t been bad. For Andrew, the kid that snitched, it's mostly just humiliating pranks.” Jamie nodded thinking. There was that one thing he had done when a bully got a little to brave, and it didn’t require violence. “Has anyone tried pranking the guy in return?” 

Jack looked at him in surprise and Jamie chuckled. “It’s a harmless way to get back. As long as it doesn’t escalate. A friend and I once had a guy that was stealing food from us, so we packed two lunches. One had disgusting food in it that looked normal and we gave it to him, kept the good ones for ourselves. The guy’s face was pretty great.” Jack laughed. “Dad said something similar actually.” 

Jamie laughed. “Who do you think gave me the idea Jack? I was never the kid for those types of jokes, but that was up your dad’s ally. Him and uncle Joey wanted to come back and beat the guys up but then Danny said to try this if I wouldn’t let them do that. Your dad wanted to show up in uniform.” That gave Jamie an idea. “Does this bully know that you come from a family of cops?” 

Jack shrugged. “I don’t think he’s made the connection with our last name. Dad rarely does pick up, it's usually mom.” Jamie shrugged. “I could do pick up tomorrow in the RMP. My partner would get a kick out of it and maybe the guy would think twice. Deterrents are sometimes just as valuable as retaliation.” 

His nephew thought it over as they pulled into Danny’s driveway. As Jamie shifted the car into park Jack looked at him. “It won’t get you in trouble?” Jamie shrugged. “I’ll make sure our meal happens around lunch. Your school isn’t too far out of our jurisdiction and I can always drop you with your dad or mom after I pick you up. We could make a thing of it for your brother to. Could be fun.”

Jack grinned, the first happy smile he had the entire ride. “I think I want to try that first! Come on, let’s go ask mom!” 

** 

After getting Linda’s surprised approval for their little plan to deal with Jack’s bully, Jamie headed for his dad’s house. He figured getting there early would score him some dinner and he wanted to spend some quality time with his Pops, because it had been a while. 

He walked into the house at Bay Ridge and found his grandfather puttering around the kitchen. When he heard the door close Henry turned to and seeing him he grinned. “Hey kid, your early.” Jamie shrugged. “Eddie’s on some undercover detail with Welch and I wanted to spend some time out here. It’s been awhile.” 

Henry nodded, “that it has. But that’s not the only reason you showed up this early.” Jamie shrugged, looking a tad sheepish. “Well no, I wanted some advice to, if you’re up for it. Seems to be the theme of the day.” 

“Francis doesn’t want to talk about that so that is off the agenda for the night. Though I think he will ask your opinion, and your brother’s, Sunday.” His grandfather turned back to the stove. “Does this advice you want have anything to do with the Sargent’s exam?” 

Jamie stared at his grandfather’s back in surprise for a moment before shaking his head. “Yeah, how did you guess that?” Sharp blue eyes turned back to him. “Because you girlfriend is on the track to becoming a fine detective and while you would make a damn good one, you don’t think you will get promoted because of Francis, which leaves the Sargent’s exam. No one could dispute your score if you did well and you would earn a promotion.” 

Jamie nodded. “I love the beat. I love the idea that I get stop things before they happen rather than coming in and cleaning up after a mess. I’ve made my peace with not making detective, and I know that I have to wait until the Sargent’s exam is posted, but I don’t know if I should take it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because then everyone will assume that I’m on the path to being the next Reagan PC and I’m not sure that’s what I want.” 

Henry sighed. “I wanted it. Your father? The rank and file wouldn’t accept anyone different after the last PC. You don’t have to decide now Jameson, but you can take the exam and move up if it’s what you want.” Jamie looked at his grandfather. “It wouldn’t bother you? That I don’t want it?” 

His grandfather shook his head. “It’s a different gig then when I was boss. A bigger headache. Lord knows what Francis looks like some days after the job. I know that it is in the Reagan blood to be ambitious Jamie, but that does not mean we want you to do something that would make you unhappy.” 

“And if I decided I truly loved the beat?” Henry chuckled. “Would I be alright with you never moving up? Sure. Do I think you will stay on the beat forever? No.” His grandfather made up to bowls of the soup he had been making while they talked and moved them to the table as he finished speaking. “Pour us some wine.” Jamie did as he was asked but he needed to know what Pops meant by that last line. 

“You don’t think I will stay on the beat forever?” Pop shook his head. “No, I don’t. You’re a Reagan Jameson, ambition is in your blood. But besides that, you really enjoyed being a TO for Eddie didn’t you?” Jamie nodded. 

“You would make a damn good TO for any rookie. Rumor has it that you made your last partner a better cop. That your current partner has nothing but good things to say and that you have made him a better cop. You could do a whole house a lot of good. As a Sargent you could be TO for officers, shape up older officers who think they can buck the rules. You could do the department a lot of good with some stripes.” 

“Sergeant Renzulli said nearly the same thing.” Henry nodded. “So what seems to be the problem?” 

“After the bar, I swore to myself I would never take another damn test.” His grandfather gave him the hard stare that had always broken them as kids. Jamie sighed. “I would be a higher rank than Joe. Than Danny.” 

Pop’s face instantly softened, so Jamie felt himself continue in an unusual display of emotion. “When I first started on the beat, all I wanted was to hurry up and make detective so that I could feel like Joe was with me. Then I realized about a year ago that becoming detective probably won’t happen for me, and I made my peace with that. At least as a beat cop, I was in a position that I know Joe loved. He always told me stories of the kids he helped out on the beat. The good he felt like he could do as a beat cop.”

“Your brother was a damn good cop.” Jamie nodded. “Yeah, he was. Danny is to. If I take the exam, I move farther in the department than either of them. Danny gives me enough grief as it is about the job, I don’t want more.” He bowed his head before murmuring the last part. “It would feel wrong to make it farther than Joey ever did.” 

He met his grandfather’s eyes again. “He was the one that wanted it. 1PP. He wanted to be commissioner, to make an impact in this city from the top rather than a blip on the radar as a beat cop. I…” He cleared his throat. “I think it’s why he agreed to help with the Templar. Cops were supposed to be the good in the city, crossing the line to be criminals would have been a big wrong, one Joe wanted to fix.” 

He and his grandfather both fell into silence for a few minutes after his words. Both lost in the memories of Joe and the man he had been. The brother and grandson he had been, but Henry was the first to break the silence. 

“Your brother wouldn’t want you to hold back on his account Jamie. Joe was damn proud when you decided to put on the uniform. He stood right over there,” he gestured to a spot in the kitchen, near the fridge, between it and the island, “and he said that you would make a damn good cop, that you would be far happier in blue than you ever would be in a courtroom.” 

Jamie nodded. He knew that. Joe had said as much a few weeks before he died. “I know that pops.” 

“Then you honor him and his pride in you Jamie. You do what you need to, to feel like the job is what you love. If that means staying on the beat than stay, but make sure it’s for the right reasons.” 

“I’ve looked at it, you know.” His grandfather tilted his head. “The study guide for the exam. After all that mess with the Reverend and Guerra a few months back. I looked it over. I started to study it.” 

“Good.” 

*** 

It had been a long stakeout and all Eddie had been able to do at the end of the day was go home and fall into bed. But today she was determined to see Jamie. She knew he worked an eight hour midday. That he was taking his lunch with his nephews, which she honestly wanted to see the faces of the kids at Jack’s school when his uncle the beat cop picked him up. She sent him a text. 

E: Dinner? I want to know how it went for Jack.

J: Deal. But I’m taking you out. 

Eddie grinned. He did things like this occasionally. He wanted to do right by her, that she knew. He felt bad that most of their dates were low key, even knowing how much she loved them. A cop bar and beer? She was in as long as he was there. Dinner and drinks at one of their places? As long as she could snuggle up to him afterword’s when they put on a movie or some dumb tv show, she was fine with it. 

E: Oh really? 

J: Really. It’s been a while. 

E: That it has been. What’s the plan? 

J: The plan is I pick you up at eight Janko. 

E: Pick me up to go where Mr. Reagan? 

J: For me to know and you to find out. 

E: And what should I wear for this mystery date? 

J: It’s nothing fancy, I promise. 

E: That means? 

J: Just be you Eddie. I love you. 

Her heart melted. She sent him the heart icon in response and clutched her phone to her chest. She loved when he did things like this. Jamie was such a planner, it was rare that he deviated, but when he did it was always exciting and she was curious as to what caused it this time. 

So she ran all her errands, killed time and at seven she changed into a slightly nicer variation of what she normally wore. She pulled on a red strapped bra, knowing it would show in the one shoulder sweater she was planning on wearing. It was one of her go to nice, but not too nice, date shirts and she actually hadn’t worn it for him yet. 

It was black with a bright red lipstick kiss mark on it. She paired it with a pair of white skinny jeans and her black heeled booties. She had to eliminate some of their height difference at least. She left her hair down, knowing he was a fan of the waves and was just putting the finishing touches on her light makeup when she heard the knock on the door. 

Eddie applied one last swipe of mascara and moved to the door. When she opened it she was greeted with her boyfriend holding out some flowers. Flowers that were forgotten for a moment when he saw her. 

His wide eyed stare told her she hit the mark and she smirked. “Are those for me?” Jamie swallowed and held the flowers out. “Damn Ed. You look amazing.” She giggled. “You don’t look too bad yourself Reagan.” That was the truth. The man could make a simple tee and jeans look like it belonged on a runway. The snug black tee stretched over his chest and she just knew that his arms looked killer under that leather jacket of his. 

She stepped aside, taking the flowers as he stepped inside. She began to fill a vase with water as he leaned against the pillar separating her kitchen from her living room, watching her. “So, I’m dying to know. How was it? Jack?” 

Her boyfriend chuckled. “That’s what your dying to know?” Eddie smirked. “I know you. You won’t give on what we are doing tonight so I’m going with the second thing I’ve been dying to know.” She dropped the prepared flowers into the vase and set it on her small island. 

“It went as well as it could. Jimmy and I pulled up in the RMP as school was letting out and leaned against it until Jack came out and then he greeted us both. Jimmy taught him this ridiculous handshake so they did that and then we climbed into the RMP. There was a lot of surprised faces. Between that and the prank I hear he pulled on his bully, Jack will be just fine. Sean got a kick out of it to. Thinks he’s gonna be a superstar at school on Monday.” 

Eddie laughed. “That’s good.” Jamie nodded, stepping closer, catching her around the waist as she moved to grab her purse. He leaned down and kissed her, distracting her from their conversation and her original destination. 

When he pulled back a few moments later he smirked at the dazed look on her face, so she smacked his arm lightly. “Now do I get to know where we are going? Will I need a coat?” She tugged on the sleeve of the leather jacket for emphasis and he shook his head yes. “Not telling on that, but yeah a jacket may be good, the temperature is dropping. Weather’s probably going to change soon.” 

She snagged her black leather jacket that matched his off the hook by the door and her purse before following him out, locking the door behind her. Ever the gentleman, he held open the door to the Mustang when they reached the street and she slid in, watching him jog around to the other side. When he slid in, he cranked the heat and then headed off. 

As he drove, they fell into one of their comfortable silences. It used to happen all the time when they rode together. It was nice to know that somethings between them would never change. 

Then she got an inkling of where he was going. “Are we going to the Ranger’s game tonight?” Jamie laughed. “Yeah, someone is going to make detective.” 

She laughed, hard. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to a hockey game.” He chuckled. “Well we have to fix the fact that you’re a Flyers fan. Starting tonight. Because seriously Eddie, that’s sacrilege.”

“Drama queen.” He laughed at her, and she gripped his hand over the gear shift. “Thank you, for this.” He shrugged. “I wanted to. Besides, it’s been a while and I thought we could both use it.” She chuckled. “You’re not wrong. I’ve missed you this week. All those stinking midnights.” 

Jamie’s laugh was bright and relaxed. “Yeah, those always suck.” They joined the que of cars lining the street in front of the Garden and Eddie bounced a little in her seat, earning another laugh. 

“So, how was the detail? That detective going to be your Rabi?” 

Eddie grinned. “It went well so he just might. Welch has a better shot, longer on the job and all, but we did good and the detective could only say good things so it’s out there at least.” 

“That’s great Eddie.” She nodded. “You can stop worrying. Welch and I are back on the beat Monday. Though I got to admit, it will be nice to have a full weekend off for once.” 

“To get Sunday’s I usually pull a Saturday shift, so Mandalo and I work a twelve tomorrow but it’s worth it.” Eddie laughed. “Ahh yes, the family dinners.” He chuckled. “You love them to, don’t lie.” 

Her laugh was bright, ringing around the car as he guided it into a parking space. “Well yeah, your family is chalk full of good cooks. I love food. It’s also just nice to see what normal looks like.” Jamie snorted. “The Reagans are your idea of normal?” They slid out of the car, Jamie holding the door open for her, and then locking the car and holding out an arm before they resumed their conversation. 

“Well compared to the Janko’s yeah. My dad is a conman, my mom is a mess, and I avoid them both as much as I can because they thrive on drama. Your family sits down together every Sunday, no matter whose fighting with who, you always come together. Your family tries really hard to always do the right thing. It’s a change of pace.” 

Jamie shifted from her grip on his arm to his arm around her shoulders at her words. “You know you’re always welcome Eddie. They love you. Hell, Nicky may start sticking around after dinner again if you show up.” 

“She’s a freshman, living away from home for the first time, cut her some slack.” He laughed. “I do, but I think dad and Pops miss her. She’s been their little buddy for nineteen years. It’s been weird for them, her transition to school. Weirder than even us leaving I think.” 

“It’s because she’s their little buddy. I gotta admit, it’s pretty cute to watch the Commissioner melt before her.” Jamie laughed. “Oh yeah. Dad’s always been on her side. Even when he doesn’t seem to be and Nicky knows it. She also knows how to use it. She’s one of the few people named Reagan that can just drop by 1PP unannounced.” 

Eddie laughed as they joined the line of people outside the door. Jamie pulled the tickets out of the inner pocket of his jacket, never letting go of her. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and she shifted to standing in front of him, arms wrapping around his waist. One of his found its pace on her own waist, the other toyed with her hair, his arm sliding down to her upper back. 

“Hey Jamie?” he tipped his head, silently asking her ‘what.’ “Thank you, for this. For letting me into your family. It’s been really, really great.” He smiled softly. “Thanks for wanting to be here. And there.” 

** 

After the game, in which Jamie had bought them beers, dogs, junk food and they had cheered their hearts out, he guided the car away from Brooklyn Heights. “Jamie?” He shrugged at the question in her voice. “Wanted to drive for a bit. That okay?” 

She smiled at him. “I love New York at night so sure.” He chuckled and they fell into another one of those silences, both admiring the city lights. Sure, as cops they knew what happened in the city after dark sometimes, but they could still appreciate the beauty of the neon against the dark sky and the high rises, the proof of life all around them. 

“Hey Ed.” She turned her attention away from the window and toward him. “Yeah?” 

“I’m thinking about taking the Sargent’s Exam.” She grinned. “Oh?” He nodded. “Thoughts?” 

Eddie smiled at him. “I think that I was planning to talk to you about it soon anyway Jamie. You’re a great cop. I turned out alright because of you. The guys in the house think pretty great of you to, even with your name. I think you would make a good Sargent.” 

He released a sigh. “I’ve thought about it before. I looked over the study guide during my modified assignment a few months back.” 

“But?” 

He shrugged. “But I think I feel guilty.” Her forehead wrinkled. “Guilty?” She knew in that moment why Jamie had wanted to go for a drive. He wanted to talk but he sometimes did better without direct eye contact, helped him feel less vulnerable. 

“Yeah. Guilty. About Joe.” The confusion ebbed. “Oh.” She didn’t know what to say to him about that. He never talked much about Joe. It was one of the few things he kept pretty close to the vest. “Joe wanted it you know? Sure he wanted to make detective first, and he did, a few months before he was killed. But he wanted to move up the ranks. Like dad and grandpa.” 

“He would be proud of you Jamie, if you did it.”

“I know that, logically. It’s not just Joe though Eddie. Danny’s been on the job a lot longer than me and Joe combined. He made detective in three years, but…” She laughed. “Jamie, I think you and I both know that Danny would go crazy behind a desk. He’s happy where he is.” 

“He is. But he’s also the oldest Eddie. He’s used to being the guy in charge with us. I mean he has been since we were kids. And he gives me enough trouble about being a beat cop, but when I suddenly out rank him?” Jamie sighed.

“Our relationship was a mess for a long time Eddie. It took Joe’s death and solving his murder for us to start getting better. Sometimes he drives me nuts with the kid brother comments and the kid gloves, but I know it’s because he cares. We used to fight so much more. I don’t want to go back to that.” 

Eddie thought about it for a moment. “Have you talked to him?” Jamie shook his head. “Maybe you should? He loves you Jamie. Everybody knows it. It’s like an unspoken rule. Other Reagans can mess with Reagans, anyone else and there is hell to pay.” 

A small chuckle rolled out of him at that. “It’s been that way since we were kids. This thing with Jack reminded me of a few things in high school. Joe and Danny wanted to deal with these bullies but I didn’t want that. So they told me to prank the guy. I guess Danny said the same to Jack.” 

Eddie laughed, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I think you need to talk to him. About the exam. See where his head is.” Jamie nodded. “As for Joe, well I do think he would be proud of you Jamie. I think instead of guilt you should think of it as another way to honor him. He never got the chance to do this, but you will, and when you do, you can do it for both of you.” 

“Your right. I’ll talk to Danny. Thanks Eddie.” She squeezed the hand she still held as he drove them around their city. “Of course Jamie.” 

They fell silent for a few moments and then Jamie’s phone buzzed. “Can you?” He gestured at the phone. She nodded, opening the text. Then she giggled. “It’s from Erin. I guess your dad wants to get back at your grandpa for something on Sunday? Something about Boys in Blue?” 

Jamie cracked up. “My dad’s old partner, from before he met my mom, he wrote this book, a tell all I guess? Dad’s trying to decide how he feels about it according to grandpa. Boys in Blue? That was about my grandpa, originally.” 

“Really?” Jamie nodded. “Oh yeah. He says they got it all wrong though. And the wrong actor. It’s his favorite line when it comes up. Sunday dinner should be interesting to say the least.” His phone buzzed in her hands again. 

E: Bring Eddie. I think she would get a kick out of it! 

Eddie laughed. “I think I just got invited to Sunday dinner again.” At a red light she showed Jamie the text and he laughed. “You always have an invite Ed. What do you say?” 

“I say, I think I’m coming to Sunday dinner.” His grin was soft as the light turned green. “Good.” 

** 

So Sunday afternoon found Eddie getting ready for another Reagan family dinner. It was a warm fall day so she forewent a sweater or long sleeves, choosing instead to wear one of her favorite grey sleeveless dresses and pulled on a light white cardigan over it. She put a pair of her summer heels by the door and tossed a few things into her purse and then stared at herself in the mirror. 

It was still warm out so she didn’t want all of her hair hanging about her face today. So she braided a portion of it into a natural headband and pinned it in place. At least it would keep part of it off her neck and her forehead. And it would leave most of the waves that she knew Jamie loved. 

When he let her know he was headed to pick her up after Mass let out she smiled to herself. They were both really happy lately. They were both working towards what they wanted in terms of work, and they were doing it together, working as smoothly toward their future goals as they had when they were partners on the job. 

She loved him and she wasn’t planning on ever letting him go. A few years ago the idea of commitment would have terrified her, especially after everything with her father and the constant disappointment. But Jamie had never disappointed her, had never let her down. The last year and a half with him had been incredible and she loved him enough that the idea of a future with someone else no longer scared her. 

*

When all the Reagans were sat around the table, grace said and food being tucked into Danny shot Erin, Jamie and Eddie a subtle smirk and she knew the games were about to begin. 

“What would you say is the most realistic cop story ever told?” 

The Commissioner was the first one to take a stab. “I say most realistic cop story is I guess I’d have to say Serpico.” 

“Ahh, movie or book?” Danny pointed his fork at his father, who leaned back in his seat. “Both! Book by Peter Moss and movie by Sidney Lament.” He gestured around with his knife and smiled down the table. 

“I knew Serpico. He really was that whiney and self-righteous.” Henry took a sip of his wine and Eddie and the others all smiled a little wider at his words. “Yeah, but he blew the whistle on some pretty nasty stuff. Guy was a hero in his own way.” 

“Well that’s because he was played by Al Pachinko. Giving us his most magnetic Pachinko.” Erin chimed in next. “You’re in the minority on that one Pop.” Henry shot her a questioning ‘yeah’ and confused look before Jamie nudged Eddie under the table and joined in. “For me the Onion Field was the real deal. The new Centurions to.” 

Again, the authority on the subject was Henry. “Because they were both written by written by Joseph Wombat, a man who was actually on the job.” 

“I say French Connection. You got Bob by Doyle, realistic detective work and the second best car chase in movie history, after Bullitt of course.” 

“What about 21 Jump Street?” Sean’s suggestion made them all laugh, especially the cops around the table. “What planet are you on?” Linda’s quip made Eddie grin, and everyone else piled on. “That’s a comedy genius.” Nicky’s was made over the chuckles of everyone else. “Well at least that movie came out this century.” 

“Oh! The kid’s got you all there.” Eddie shared a conspiratorial wink with Sean who shot her a grin in thanks. Everyone else laughed and shot him fake affronted looks before Eddie gave her own. “I like Law and Order: SVU. It’s realistic in a creepy way, makes you think, and it happens right here in our own city.” 

Erin nodded along. “Mine’s actually a made for TV one to.” She was moving in for the kill, everyone in on the joke subtly sat up straighter. “Saw it when I was a kid. Boys in Blue.” 

“Ohh.” Danny’s hum of appreciation was overlaid by Henry’s protest. “Boys in Blue?” Erin smiled, “Yeah, Robert Conrad was chasing these jewel thieves in the Riviera looking so cool in his turtleneck. You know the one I mean?” Frank was smirking down the table under the stach, Danny and Jamie were both focused on their plates, clearly trying not to give away the game. 

“Know it? I lived it! And they got it all wrong!” Henry’s protest drew everyone in. “What’d ya mean?” 

“That story was about me. The Hotel Piera heist. I mean Robert Conrad as my character? Come on.” 

“I didn’t know that!” Erin leaned forward on the table and Eddie had to put food in her mouth or she was going to ruin it by laughing. Especially when Danny chimed in. “They cast Robert Conrad to play you? That’s not right!” 

“Your telling me it’s not right!” 

“Yeah! They shoulda got someone more handsome at least.” Apparently Danny’s wife was in on it to because she went next. “Yeah like uh, Paul Newman!” Everyone around the table started nodding and repeating his name in agreement and Eddie watched out of the corner of her eye as Henry’s glance turned suspicious. “Baby blues. Now that would have been perfect casting.” 

Everyone laughed at Erin’s words, except Henry whose suspicious glance turned on his son. The game had been found out. Henry chuckled, “Oh okay Francis. Very funny. Very, very funny. You’ll get yours.” The Commissioner’s smirk was triumphant and in that moment it was easy for Eddie to forget that he was her boss. Tonight he was just a guy messing with his father. 

*** 

After dinner and their prank on Pop, Jamie left Eddie with Linda and the kids at his father’s request. He and Danny followed him into the sitting room, his father passing Danny a copy of the book that was his father’s latest headache. His brother flipped through the pages for a moment while his father poured them all a drink. When his dad sat down, Danny spoke up. 

“Okay, so basically you gave out a few wood shampoos, rousted a few black and Latino gangs, fooled around with some girls and took meals on the arm.” 

“Basically.” 

‘You ever kill anyone? Steal anything, get strung out?” Danny was trying for worst case scenario apparently. “No.” His father’s voice was a little affronted. “Nothing like that.” Danny held up Lenny’s book. “Well then all this book says to me then is that your like every other good cop I ever met.” 

“Yeah but I’m not just any cop now.” His father had a point there. The root of his whole problem really.” 

“Look dad, you want an opinion you should actually let us read the book.” Jamie gestured between him and his older brother. “Oh you two aren’t reading it.” His father was quick on the denial. “Why not?” 

“Because there’s personal stuff in there to. Your mom and me, battles I had with pop. Stuff I chose not share.” Danny was biting his lip and nodding along to their father’s words. Clearly thinking something. “And now I’m supposed to share it with the whole world?” 

“All due respect, it sounds like you already made up your mind so why ask us?” 

“Because him and Lenny are tight.” Danny spoke for his father. “Were. Back in the day.” His father agreed with Danny. Jamie added his own two cents. “Are. Or you wouldn’t be sweating it out.” 

His dad nodded. “I guess.” Jamie shrugged and gestured at the book, trying to draw more out of their father. “Sounds like he stepped on the line.” His dad looked at him with the question mark expression so he continued. “Every cops war stories should be his to share or not share, however he wants. But, he’s still your friend.” He shrugged, “that’s clear.” 

Danny spoke up. “I know I wouldn’t want my adventures out there for anyone and everyone to read, that’s for sure.” Their dad chuckled. “But I’m just me. Your,” he coughed on a chuckle, “your you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m me?” Danny took another sip of his drink before gesturing at their dad. “Your like, you know, the Pope of cops.” Jamie breathed through a chuckle. “Yeah. Infallible.” 

His father sighed and leaned back in his chair. He and Danny knew the conversation was over, but they didn’t know who they helped. Their dad or Lenny? 

** 

Later that night, back at his apartment, Jamie and Eddie were laying tangled together on his couch. His hands were drifting through her hair, combing through the locks. Eddie’s arms were wrapped around his torso and Chopped was playing in the background. The silence was only permeated by the sounds from the tv. It was nights like this that Jamie loved. Curling up with her for a quiet night on the couch was pretty great. 

“So there’s really going to be a book about your dad huh?” Jamie chuckled. “I think so. I think dad’s struggling with what to do as a friend versus what to do as the Commissioner. I know which one his DCPI wants him to pick, but I think Garett might lose this one.” 

“He was one of your dad’s partners?” Jamie nodded. “Yeah, when he was a beat cop. Lenny was around before my mom was. He was there when they met. He was there for a lot of the important things. He stood with my dad on his wedding day. He’s Danny’s godfather.”

“Wow, and they are still friends?” 

“Yup. Lenny’s been around for as long as I can remember. He lives in Florida now but he comes for a visit pretty regularly. He was around for a long time, after my mom died. He was the first of us to get dad to laugh again. He knows dad really well. Better than Pop even.” 

Eddie hummed, clearly thinking about something. Something she decided to voice. “Kind of like us in a way.” She looked up at him from her place on his chest. “I know you better than anyone. Or at least, I like to think I do.” Jamie chuckled quietly. “The only person who could compete with you passed away in the line of duty, so yeah Ed, I think you do.” 

She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “I want us to always be this close. It was great being your partner on the job but this has almost been better.” Jamie pressed a kiss to her head, breathing in her scent. “Yeah, it really has.” 

“Promise we will do our best to always be like this?” He glanced down at her. “Always is a pretty long time.” He knew her fears about commitment, her issues with it after her parents’ marriage and her dad’s arrest. 

“It is, but I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.” He couldn’t hide his thrilled grin at that. “Yeah?” Rather than answer him verbally, she leaned up and kissed him, long and thorough. When she pulled back, it was only far enough to whisper a confirmation against his lips. Then she kissed him again and they both forgot about the tv show, getting lost in one another and life they both seemed to want.


End file.
